


the sunlight shone through the curtains

by hyungwoniie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Size Kink, Smut, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, sorta - Freeform, yuta is sad in the beginning that’s it, yuta likes to fuck in sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwoniie/pseuds/hyungwoniie
Summary: Johnny separated to look down at Yuta lying on the bed, sweater slightly pushed up to reveal his thighs. “Don’t listen to any of them. They don’t know your true beauty.”-yuta doesn’t realize his worth, so johnny shows it to him.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	the sunlight shone through the curtains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuckhey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuckhey/gifts).



> i’m back again johnyu nation!! and with some smut :))) i wrote this for my dear friend, and lover, xolio, so i hope she likes it!!! kinda based off my favorite yuta fan artist tmadoresyu. they drew this beautiful artwork of johnyu and it inspired me! [their wonderful artwork!](https://twitter.com/tmadoresyu/status/1338430596142415872?s=21)

The sound of the bed rustling blended in with the chirp of birds outside. A blonde figure was sleeping soundly until a gentle knock at the door caused him to turn. He groaned, not wanting to wake up from his soft blankets, but manages to let a “come in,” out of his mouth. The door slowly opens, creaking a bit.

Johnny still doesn’t know who the mysterious intruder is, but he is too tired to open his eyes, and chooses to rather listen to their footsteps.

“Johnny-ah.” The voice of Yuta immediately makes Johnny open his eyelids. The curtains in his room allowed light to enter, causing Yuta to look like he was glowing. It was a beautiful sight to say the least, but with him dressed in his big blue striped sweater, and nothing else, made it seem as if he was staring at a piece of artwork. “So, you are awake.”

Johnny shook his head, lifting it to get a better look at his boyfriend. “No.. just woke up.” He rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed, revealing his shirtless body. Yuta decided to sit down on the bed. Donghyuck must have been up by now, because he wasn’t in their shared room. 

Yuta just hummed and hugged Johnny. The younger nuzzled his head into Johnny’s neck, soft breaths warming his body. Slowly, Yuta moved his arms around his neck, and held tighter.

“Hey, Yuta.” Johnny made Yuta pull away. “Is there something wrong?” He wouldn’t meet his eyes, so Johnny lifted Yuta’s chin, causing Yuta to smack his hand away.

“I- I am so sorry.” Yuta looked down, to the worn clothing left on the bed. Johnny was in a state of shock for the unexpected reaction. He looked at Yuta, who was clutching the blankets, obvious tears falling down. 

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Johnny rubbed the sweater. “No, it’s okay. I should be the one apologizing.” He still didn’t know why Yuta reacted like that, and was forming a million thoughts in his head until Yuta spoke up.

“The company.” 

Johnny grabbed Yuta’s hand.

“They.. they. Forced it upon me.” Yuta squeezed his hand tighter. “The surgery.” He scoffed, bringing his free hand to wipe his tears. “It’s so stupid. I know. I try to never read things online, yet, it was everywhere.”

Then is when it hit him. “The comments about your chin?” He felt like such an idiot. Johnny knew about the comments, but Yuta didn’t show a care in the world for haters and rarely looked himself up online, so he thought Yuta didn’t know. But yet again, here Yuta is, crying in his bed about fucking idiots who have nothing better do to with their lives. 

Yuta finally looked up at him, his brown eyes glistening with tears. “I am sorry, Johnny, I really am-“

“God, Yuta, you can be so stupid at times,” was the last thing he said before embracing Yuta into a kiss. Yuta roughly pulled his neck, trying to get any sort of protection, and Johnny obliged, grabbing him by the waist. He slightly pushed Yuta on the bed while giving soft yet passionate kisses.

Johnny separated to look down at Yuta lying on the bed, sweater slightly pushed up to reveal his thighs. “Don’t listen to any of them. They don’t know your true beauty.” He leaned down to kiss Yuta’s face. From his forehead, all the way down to his chin. 

Yuta whined when Johnny’s lips met his chin, but Johnny made sure to praise him. “So beautiful. Beyond the ideal, perfect person. It’s almost like you aren’t a real human.” Yuta giggled and let out a smile while Johnny went down his neck. 

He nipped and licked a stripe up his neck. Johnny felt Yuta shiver at the action, and moved his hands to Yuta’s waist. “When you are on stage dancing, you shine.” Kneading his hands on the side of Yuta’s waist, causing the younger to turn his head and let out a sigh. 

“The way you can just smile and everyone will scream, it brings me so much joy to see,” Johnny said while trying to remove his sweater, but Yuta’s hands stopped him. 

“Please.. can I keep it on?” 

Sometimes, Johnny forgets, Yuta likes to fuck in sweaters. He said he enjoys the feeling of the sweater moving up and down his torso while biting into the sleeves.

“Of course.”

Johnny resulted in pushing the sweater under Yuta’s armpits and mouthing at his nipples. He circled his tongue around the left bud to feel it perk up under it. Yuta’s breathing got heavier. Normally, he wasn’t very loud until Johnny fucked him into oblivion. 

Moving his hand to feel for a pillow, he picked one up to sit under Yuta’s waist, making sure it wasn’t uncomfortable. He moved his mouth down to the belly button piercing, and looked up to see Yuta covering his face with his sleeve. If he listened close enough, tiny whimpers could be heard. He smirked and decided to remove the younger’s boxers.

Every part of Yuta was beautiful. The way his cock laid so prettily on top of his stomach, pink and half hard, his legs open, giving a tease of his asshole, and the bruises left from his own mouth, made Johnny drool. “Gorgeous,” is all he could say.

“Johnny~~” Yuta let out from embarrassment. His face was still covered by his sleeves, so Johnny raised a hand to bring Yuta’s arms down. When Johnny could see Yuta’s face, blushing in a fuschia shade, he could only stare and smile. “You always look at me like that…” Yuta said, wanting to cover his face once more, but Johnny’s strong hand wouldn’t budge.

Lifting his free hand, he touched Yuta’s face, feeling the way he melted into the touch. “No matter what you think, Yuta, you will always be marvelous to me.” He leaned down once more to catch Yuta’s lips, hard. Teeth almost clashing, Yuta’s hand in his hair, Johnny couldn’t get enough. Sucking on his bottom lip, Yuta pulled closer, touching Johnny’s hand on his stomach. The hand grazed his lower torso until reaching his thighs. 

Yuta slipped in his tongue, causing Johnny to grab his thigh out of surprise. Circling each other’s tongues, Johnny teased Yuta by moving his hand near the other’s cock, thumbing the length of his dick with a light touch. The Japanese man shivered and pulled away, leaving only a string of saliva connecting their mouths. 

Now getting a view of ruined Yuta, Johnny decided to reach over and grab the lube in his drawer. 

“No need to be scared, it’s only me,” Johnny said, looking at Yuta’s semi-worried eyes. 

“I know. I trust you.”

Trust is what they have most in their relationship. They don’t get to go on dates often, kiss as much as they want, and let alone, fuck because of their busy schedules. So, the trust they have between each other is vital. Two people can easily love one another, but if you don’t have enough trust, it all can fall apart so quickly. 

That’s why Johnny is so lucky to have Yuta for so many years, almost five to be exact. 

Johnny smiled, the words filling his heart. He opened up the lid with a snap, and poured a decent amount on his hand. Throwing the bottle to the side after closing it, he returned to Yuta and looked straight into his eyes. Johnny gave a kiss on his forehead as he wrapped his hand around Yuta’s dick.

A slow pace was set, the sounds of the lube and Yuta’s heavy breathing filled his ears. He began to mouth at Yuta’s neck, leaving kisses and licking, making the breaths become louder. Johnny thumbed at the head of the cock, slipping it over the slit a few times, causing Yuta to squeeze his thighs and whine.

Going back to kissing his lover, he sucked a couple hickies on his collarbone (one of Johnny’s favorite parts of Yuta), and started to speed up the pace of his hand. “Ah, Johnny~” The first words moaned out of his mouth was his own name. Yuta moved his hand down to feel Johnny’s bigger one fisting his dick, and loved the difference. 

Yuta didn’t have small hands, but they weren’t as big as Johnny’s. His hand nearly covered his whole dick, and it was sight to see when he looked down. Moaning louder, Johnny and Yuta made direct eye contact, and he could barely handle it. The way Johnny’s eyes sparkled, lips opened, still plump from their heavy make out, Yuta almost came from it. “Johnny-ah, stop.. I don’t wanna-”

Instead of Johnny pausing, he continued to go faster, and went down to suck on his nipples. Yuta let out a long, high whine, not wanting to cum like this. “Do it. I wanna see you cum just from my hand.” All the other could do was moan at the low tone in his voice. 

“I am gonna-”

Johnny bit down on the bud, and thumbed at his slit once more, pushing Yuta over the edge. He came with a loud moan of Johnny’s name, shaking from how hard it hit him. Yuta felt his cum shoot on his stomach, and Johnny rode out his orgasm, basically milking him.

While lifting his head, Johnny saw Yuta’s hazy eyes staring down at him. He removed his hand and brought it to Yuta’s lips, cum covering his fingers. Yuta gladly opened his mouth and licked it all off. 

“Some got on your sweater, by the way.”

Yuta just smiled. “That’s okay, I wanted that to happen anyways.” He was about to get up, but Johnny pushed him back down, leaving the other puzzled.

“I want this to be about you, okay?”

He just stared in disbelief. “And I want to suck my boyfriend’s dick, am I not allowed to?”

Johnny could just sigh, and leaned back. Yuta hurriedly shifted from lying down, to sitting on his knees. His boyfriend was just left in boxers, so Johnny lifted his body to pull them off, throwing it on the ground. 

Compared to Yuta, Johnny was much bigger, and he loved it. Yuta loved the way Johnny was bigger in every aspect. It made him feel protected, something he doesn’t get much of because of his strong demeanor. Most people believe he always needs to be powerful, but in reality, he just wants to be taken care of.

He made sure when he leaned down to bring his mouth to Johnny’s dick, that his ass was sticking up, enough for Johnny to get riled up. He can be a beat of a teaser.

Yuta stuck out his tongue and kitten licked at the head. The cock was already hard, and Yuta swelled up at how he was the one who made Johnny’s dick be this way. He mouthed at the shaft and would lick at the veins, making Johnny pull on his hair.

Johnny never protested when Yuta teased. Sometimes, if Yuta asked him to be rough, Johnny would be commanding, but since this was all for him, the other just let Yuta do it his own way. 

Having enough with playing around, he wrapped his lips around the head and tongued at the slit. “God,” Johnny let out, sighing while rubbing Yuta’s back. He looked up to see Johnny looking down at him. “Sinful.” Johnny touched the lips wrapped around his cock. “You are so sinful, yet look captivating when doing it.”

Yuta was a sight. His pink lips almost matching the color of Johnny’s cock head, the way as he unconsciously did puppy eyes, and the view marks left by Johnny peeking out of the sweater. Yuta proceeded to bob his head, making sure to suck as he gave the blowjob. “Shit.” 

Johnny rarely curses, but whenever he does, it goes straight to Yuta’s dick. He moans, the vibrations coursing through Johnny’s body. “You are doing so well, Yuta,” he says while pulling on his hair. Yuta moves his hand from Johnny’s thigh to fondle with his balls, and Johnny groans, hips thrusting deeper into Yuta’s mouth.

He chokes on it a bit, but relishes in the feeling of Johnny’s cock hitting the back of his throat. Yuta tries to go deeper, and stays there for a few seconds, humming. 

“Yuta.”

Johnny sternly said his name, making him look up. 

“Let me fuck you.”

Yuta didn’t need to be told twice. He let go of Johnny’s dick with a loud pop, and got on all fours. Johnny went to grab the lube bottle again, making sure to get a generous amount on his fingers. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

The other boy responded by nodding, giving Johnny the sign to proceed. Prodding his middle finger, he stuck it past the rim, carefully shoving it inside Yuta. A sigh was heard, and Johnny slowly fingered Yuta. 

“Johnny-ah, go faster, please.”

He was not one to displease his lover, so Johnny began to work his finger in and out faster, curling it slightly. A whine escaped and Yuta asked for another finger. Now adding two, he scissored into Yuta’s tight hole. 

“Mmmmh.. Johnny-ah,” Yuta moaned as his prostate was hit a few times. He roughly grabbed at the sheets, whimpering. “You can add another, hyung.” Once a third finger was added, jabbing onto his prostate, Yuta let out a whine.

“Ahhh! Joh- Johnny-ah…” 

He was signaling Johnny he was ready, so removing his fingers, Johnny reached over to the bedside table until a weak hand stopped him. 

Looking up, Yuta said, “It’s okay, I don’t want a condom this time. Please fill me up with your cum, Johnny-ah.”

Something deep down inside Johnny sparked and he slapped Yuta’s ass, making the other yelp. “Will do,” he said before moving back, seeing a red mark on the plump ass of his lover. Grabbing the lube once more, he poured it over his dick, and spread a bit on Yuta’s hole. 

“You ready?” Johnny asked while teasing the other with his dick on Yuta’s rim. He nodded. “Can you use words? Tell me a color if it gets too much.”

“Blue. I am ready, Johnny-ah.”

Johnny slowly pushed inside Yuta, and god, did it feel amazing. He stopped when Yuta gripped the bedsheets hard. “You okay?”

Yuta just laughed. “I am more than fine, you can keep going.”

So, Johnny complied. Eventually bottoming out, Johnny’s balls were flush against Yuta’s ass. 

“Fuck, you are so big. Filling me up so well.” 

Johnny tightly grabbed Yuta’s hips, sinking his nails into the skin. “Ahhh, shit.” Slowly thrusting in, hips snapping powerfully, rocking Yuta back and forth, Johnny ran his hands under Yuta’s sweater to grab onto his shoulders. “I am going to go faster, tell me if you want me to slow down.”

Pulling Yuta’s body on his dick, he continuously thrusted deep inside Yuta, causing him to scream. He didn’t give two shits if the members were still in the dorm. Being able to hear Yuta scream because of his dick gave him a power rush. Johnny adjusted his thrusts to hit dead on Yuta’s prostate. 

“Oh my god!” Was his confirmation that he hit it, and made sure to continue hitting in that same spot. Yuta whined, his voice going impossibly high.

“You are so beautiful, wrapped around my cock, screaming like this, and no one else gets to enjoy it but me.” Yuta moaned loudly at Johnny’s remark, and touched one of the hands on his shoulder. 

“Johnny-ah! I wanna- face..” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence but Johnny understood what he meant. Pulling out of him, he turned Yuta around on his back and caged him in with his arms. 

Yuta looked absolutely gorgeous, his lips red from biting on them, arm over his neck, the difference between the fuzzy material and his fuked out face making a marvelous contrast. He has no idea what people don’t see in him. 

Sinking back into him again, he was able to connect their hands, something Yuta loved because Johnny’s hands were bigger. Gripping on tightly, Johnny regained his fast pace of the thrusts, Yuta closing his eyes from the intense pleasure. 

Leaning down, Johnny reconnected their lips for another heated make out, carefully trying not to bite down on Yuta’s tongue from the way his asshole clenched around his dick. He freed one of his hands to toy with Yuta’s nipple under the sweater, and Yuta pulled away to moan. 

“Johnny-ah! Mmmmm, please- I-” He could tell Yuta was close to his orgasm, so he waited for the perfect time to snap his cock on Yuta’s prostate. “Ahh!! Fuck!” Yuta closed his eyes even tighter.

“Yuta, babe, look at me.” 

His boyfriend opened his eyes, and couldn’t take it anymore, he took a final look down at Johnny’s dick pounding into his ass, to look back up at Johnny. He stared at him like he was the only person alive, and he could feel the love. With a scream of chanting Johnny’s name, he came all over his sweater.

Yuta’s anus clenched to the point Johnny couldn’t move anymore, and his thrusts stuttered. Yuta continued to moan as Johnny reached his orgasm, groaning and spurting his cum deep inside Yuta.

“Fuck, Yuta…” 

Bringing his arms over his face, he whined one last time and sighed. Johnny played with Yuta’s cock, thumbing at the tip, making Yuta twitch and smacking his hand. He just laughed and tried to pull out when Yuta grabbed his arm.

“Please. Stay inside for a bit.”

He couldn’t say no, so he hugged Yuta, kissing his face. “I love you, you know that?” 

Yuta smiled and laughed, “Yes, I knowww~~ I love you too, Johnny-ah.”

The two stayed laying there for a while until soft snores were heard underneath Johnny. He lifted his body to stare at Yuta’s peaceful body, sleeping soundly. Johnny looked over at his dresser, eyeing the small ring box placed next to his cologne.

“He is the one.”

**Author's Note:**

> stay horny, sweeties <3


End file.
